


K-Pop Switch: Save my leader!

by Akame_Dragneel



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Inspired by Twitter, Leader switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akame_Dragneel/pseuds/Akame_Dragneel
Summary: What if three K-Pop groups had to change their leader with another group for a month?What if BTS, Monsta x and GOT7 had to change their leader for a month?Inspired from @/leesyieons tweet!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw @/leesyieons tweet on Instagram and joked about making a fanfiction about that but, turns out, I really wrote this. Keep in mind that this is all for fun, and, for once, I'll try to avoid angst! The members characters' may be exaggerate and here again it's all for fun!  
I hope y'all will like it 👉👈

Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to your new favourite TV-Show: “K-Pop switch: Save my leader!”

In this show, you’ll follow the life of your favourite K-Pop group but with a different leader for one month! Are they going to make it? How are they going to survive to this? Will the leader be able to take of a group they know nothing about? 

All those questions are going to be answered in this  sho w!

“K-Pop switch: Save my leader! Season 1” first diffusion on 20 October 2019! 

Don’t miss that!

Our first guests are: 

BTS 

Monsta x 

And GOT7!

We wish them good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in the perspective of Kim Namjoon from BTS

Namjoon sighed as he was packing his stuff for the next month. 

Last month, the company talked to him about the new show in which three groups will switch their leader for a few weeks, leaving him with another group to take care of. 

It was quite surprising that their agency asked him if the group wanted to participate in this, knowing perfectly that it has been a while since they haven’t been in any Korean show because of their past mistreatment. But it seemed like  BigHit wanted them to join more variety shows of their country, and, in a way, it wasn’t a bad idea since at least the other members will be able to understand what was going instead of having a hard time to translate the English every time they needed to promote in the US.

So he talked with the members, and even if a few of them didn’t really want to take part of it for totally valid reasons (Seokjin just didn’t want to because he was too lazy while Jungkook and Yoongi hated changing their habits), in the end, they accepted. It’s probably going to be fun, they thought. 

The show was going to be aired at the same moment everything happened, not in live, but not after month after they filmed either. They were told that it was because they will attend to ceremonies and planned shows with the group they’ll be assigned too as well, so they can’t have a delay with the fans. 

They only had one rule: until the show begins, they can’t go on the social media to search for which group will participate to the game, because it was supposed to be a surprise. So, for fair game, the group accepted, even if Namjoon needed to take Seokjin and Jimin’s phones from them, knowing perfectly well that they WERE going to search for it. (And he also took away they credit cart so they wouldn’t buy new phones for that, heck he even bought a new video game to their oldest  member so he’ll be too busy to think about any other way to get to know the  information .)

And tomorrow was the day. 

The day he was going to be the temporary leader of another group he may not know a thing about. 

And even though he knew it was just a show, it was stressing for him knowing what “being a leader” meant. Because, even if a lot of people couldn’t understand that, it was a lot of  responsibilities . 

And, he also felt bad for whoever was going to be the leader of BTS for the next month. Not only because of the popularity of the group, but also because... well... it was BTS they were talking about.

BTS, the group in which there’s no normal members. 

“Good luck.”


	3. Chapter 3

“ Whoaa I can’t believe we will have to live in this dorm again! It has been such a long time!”

They all silently agreed to Jackson’s statement as they were taking their suitcase to the dorm, Mark struggling because of Jackson who hit him accidentally, trying to prevent Yugyeom from falling because of Jinyoung. Jaebum was the only one who didn’t pick anything since, in a few days, he was going to live in another group. 

When they heard about the show, the members directly accepted, except for Jaebum who wasn’t sure about it. But, when the company told them that during the show, they would have less work and practice  and also more time for their next comeback, he accepted. A time for his members to rest wasn't something he would reject.

But it also meant that, since the members all moved out, for the show, they  have to move back in their old dorm. Fortunately, the dorm still had all their  furniture, so they just had to take a few personal items for one month.

He didn’t know if he was ready to  be in charge of another group. 

_ “It’s okay. It’s just a show. _ ” He told himself.

And, hopefully, he will be in a group he already knows. 

He was also afraid of missing his members since, during that month, they won’t have any interaction except if the groups have one. 

“Hyung!  Bambam is spying the fans to see with which group we’ll change leaders!”

“ No, I'm not! Yugyeom is a liar!”

“I saw you!”

“You didn’t! You can’t even read what are you trying to proof?”

He sighed. 

Yeah, he was going to miss them.

“ Jackson they told us we needed to use our old room arrangement! You'll sleep with the new leader and I’m going to sleep in the same room as Youngjae.” Mark said when he saw Jackson trying to get in his and Youngjae’s old room.

“Well damn Mark, I didn’t know you hated me that much! Is that all I am to you? The “Markson show didn’t mean anything to you? You prefer Youngjae to me? Is that because of Coco? You know, we can adopt a dog together too!”

“Jackson hyung... it’s just a room arrangement …" Youngjae said, trying to calm the rapper.

“What if the new leader is a sociopath or a  pedo or even worse, a killer? Do you want me to die, Mark?”

“If you don’t shut  up I’ll be the one who will kill you!” He heard Jinyoung screaming.

“Jinyoung can I sleep with you? Pleaaaaseeeeeee!”

“Jackson scream ONCE AGAIN AND I’LL SEND YOUR ASS BACK TO CHINA!”

Okay, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to stay far for them for a month. 

He could get a little bit of rest, who knows? 

At least, he was surely not going to be on charge of a group more extra than his. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd short chapter, the third one will be the last one for the group introductions ^^


	4. Chapter 4

“You should take medicine in your bag too!”

“Kihyun, I'm just going for one month.”

“Yeah but what if you get ill?”

Hyunwoo sighed for the nth time in the same hour. 

“I’ll just stay with another group, not in a jungle or something.”

Kihyun haven’t listened and put all the medicines he could find in the form in the leader’s bag.

Hyunwoo was a little anxious. He didn’t know with which group he was going to end up and he highly hoped for that to be a group he already knew. 

He was worried, not only because he didn’t want things to be awkward with the other group but also for his members. He knows that they are all grown up mans and he loves them but.... he also knows that they can’t live alone more than one day without the risk of one member getting hurt or the dorm taking fire.

“Stop over-thinking, everything is going to be fine.”

_ Look at who is talking _ , he said to himself.

“I’m just worried for you guys.” He said, seriously.

Kihyun laughed. 

“You know that we can take care of ourselves, right?”

_ No _ . Even  Hoseok , the second oldest, couldn’t cook anything besides ramen. If they don’t die because of their clumsiness they will die because they will starve.

Seeing that  Hyunwoo wasn’t convinced despite the fake smile he tried to give to the vocalist, Kihyun continued.

“Okay, maybe not Changkyun and  Hyungwon, but as long as we don’t leave them alone it’s going to be okay. Don’t worry, I’m here to take care of them.”

Hyunwoo smiled.

“Yeah, okay I’ll stop being dramatic.”

It couldn’t be that bad to be with another group. 

It couldn’t be that bad to leave them alone for  a while .

Yeah, he trusts his members.

“Changkyun wear some fucking clothes!” A voice came from another room.

“I don’t want to!”

“If you  don’t, I'll tie you up to that chair and will force you to watch the other’s  aegyo !”

“Damn Minhyuk-hyun I hate you!”

Okay, maybe not totally. 

“FUCK HYUNGWON HAVE YOU JUST BURNT RAMEN?”

“HEY I’M SORRY KEEP CALM HYUNG!”

“How can someone mess up with ramen?” He heard someone laughing.

“JOOHEON STOP LAUGHING!”

Okay, let’s hope that Kihyun will manage to handle them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write even if the news about Woojin hurt me. So It's pretty short. Also, for those who are following my Stray Kids fanfics, I won't post for a while, not until I know if it's okay for Woojin to talk about him in it. 
> 
> But, for more happy news, Monsta X's comeback is a whole BOP and, as a Turkish person, I feel so good hearing some traditional vibes and all in that.
> 
> Good Luck Stays, let's support Stray Kids and Woojin!
> 
> Akame

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't stan one of these groups :  
BTS (Oldest to youngest):  
Kim Seokjin/Jin  
Min Yoongi/Suga  
Jung Hoseok/J-Hope  
Kim Namjoon/ RM (leader)  
Park Jimin  
Kim Taehyung/V  
Jeon Jungkook
> 
> GOT7  
Mark Tuan  
Im Jaebum/JB (leader)  
Jackson Wang  
Park Jinyoung  
Choi Youngjae  
Bambam  
Kim Yugyeom
> 
> Monsta x  
Son Hyunwoo/ Shownu (leader)  
Lee Hoseok/Wonho  
Lee Minhyuk  
Yoo Kihyun  
Chae Hyungwon  
Lee Jooheon/Joohoney  
Im Changkyun/I.M
> 
> First three chapters are short because they are introductions and the updates may be slow because I started writing it like, today, and as usual sorry for any English mistakes it's not my native language ^^'


End file.
